Talk:Perfect Match/@comment-392210-20131005163720
I loved this episode, it was one of my favorites in a while. :) More Than Two Cents: *Rena - Filler as it may be, I always love the stories shared between Rena and Hugo. :P This one was no exception. The idea of writing Hugo's memoirs was inspired to me, but I'm sad it didn't really go anywhere, but it was fun while it lasted. :P I'm glad Betty made a return appearance, and I really hope to see more of the two of them. I was worried for a while there that Hugo was gonna die at the end of this episode, what with the montage of touching moments. I'm glad he didn't, even though I know it has to come at some point. More Hugo and Betty, please. :) *Joe - To be honest, I wasn't particularly a fan of the initial portion of this story. Brian and Annie and their wedding plans hadn't been a thing since the season premiere and upon their return they are butting heads to an extreme level. I knew it wouldn't last and, like I said in chat, it just seemed that this story happened just so that Joe had something to do this episode while seeming like you guys hadn't forgotten about the wedding. But still, it was all resolved way too fast... The knife on the wall thing was a bit much too. But I loved that Brian wanted to adopt Joe, and that he wasn't as reluctant about it as I thought he would be. Joe's come a long way since season one, and I am now pretty much in love with every single little family of the series. *Josh - This was a lot of fun. The porn slam made for a nice scene between Rena and Josh, I always thought those two should co-star more and you guys are making it happen this season, which is nice. I love that Dean was Josh's perfect match, and that he was ChocolateFountain84, and that Josh is 8 inches long. That made me laugh. You just know it's half as much. A bit sad that they're not together, though, but when they are together they're boring, so yeah, let's keep this going. *Ben/Lyons - Wow, I really loved this. All of it. As annoying as it is to see the parents bending and accepting the teenage wedding with very little thought given to it, I guess it's moving in a way. Ben and Liz are the supercouple of the series, their love is supposed to overcome any and everything despite the obstacles thrown at them, and I guess that reflects on the other characters around them too, who are forced to acknowledge that they are the perfect match. Hey, I used the title of the episode! Lydia, always one of my favorites, was the more level-headed one, amidst all the crazy, but in the end she still came around and it was okay. I love that they tried to hide the wedding out of guilt, that was hilarious. Why should their marriage be all about them? xD I loved the depth given to Lyons in this episode, ranging from his backstory with his little family and the serial-killer to his addiction. Mary was perfect. I loved, loved, loved her. This was the Mary I wanted to see all along, and I'm glad she's back. That scene with her and Lyons was perfect. The kind that just leaves you with a smile on your face once you're done reading it. And then you move on to whatever nonsense Joe has going on, lol. The ending was great, compelling, and I am so glad Ben is dead because I hate that motherfucker. How dare he kill Fraser?! I can't wait for next episode when Ben's soul trades places with James', who starts occupying Ben's body and posing as his best friend to score with Liz. That's gonna be so much fun! :D Anyway, this one was definitely one of the winners. Keep 'em coming, guys. :)